Sailormoon I: Isolation
by A Fallen Angel's Sorrow
Summary: Off in space, something is happening....It's the beginning of the Age of Isolation,and strange things are happening. Can one person defy and find love? Can others fight too? PG-13 for later chapters. Please Review


Sailormoon I: Isolation  
  
by: A Fallen Angel's Sorrow  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters, however I do own Rika Kyo and Rion(ryan)  
  
and if you take them, your punishment will be to eternally burn in a fiery HELL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BUT, lets move on to better things and get on with the story...............  
  
  
  
**somewhere in the darkness**  
  
In the mist, a dark-haired figure sat on a black throne. There were two things that were the most noticeable, and would scare away the bravest of warriors: 1. The blood red eyes that could torment you, and put you in a trance. and 2 The angry, evil, black aura that surrounded the figure. The only thing that was odd was that the figure seemed to be in a trance itself, not noticing the world around it..... if there was anything in it's deserted environment........  
  
**somewhere in space**  
  
A bright glowing light was getting even brighter! It was a most amazing sight, though no one was around to see the beauty. As if knowing this were true, the light got dim. A female figure appeared, with pure white angel wings sprouting from her back. She was wearing a long, red and black dress, and looked as if she was sleeping. Suddenly, her wings turned black, and her eyes snapped open. She then went into a trance. Unknown to many, this was the beginning of the Age of Isolation........  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~Outers Mansion~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru Tomoe sat on the couch, sketching a portrait of the flower vase in front of her. School was out for the weekend. (Fallen Angel: I dun think they have school off for the weekends in Japan, but whatever!) She sat there very lonely, for Chibi-Usa had gone back to the future, and Hotaru had nothing to do. She was still teased by her peers, and hated being alone, but was quite used to it. The 15 year old finally finished her sketch and went to show it to Michiru. "Michi-Mama!!!!!! I finished my sketch!!" she yelled up the stairs, but her voice was drowned out by the melancholy song of the violin. She carefully tip-toed up the stairs, as not to interrupt. Michiru had taught her how to play the violin, so she joined in.  
  
It was her favorite song, because it reminded her of herself and her past. Hotaru began to sing. (Fallen Angel: I'm not gonna put what she sang, Gomen!) Hotaru never even noticed that Michiru had stopped playing, and that she now had an audience. "Firefly, your voice is beautiful!" exclaimed Haruka. Hotaru blushed a deep red at this comment. "Thank you Haruka-papa, ummm... I think I'm going to head to the park..bye!" said Hotaru as she walked downstairs and out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~park~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru sat down on a park bench with a book. She looked around sadly at all the couples. She had a great friendship with Chibi-Usa, but she was still lonely inside. She wanted someone to love, but who could ever love her? Everyone considered her a freak and a witch. All hope was lost for her, and she was destined to live alone. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the boy sitting across from her. He had black hair and blue eyes. It seemed as though he was waiting for someone. He noticed Hotaru staring at him and looked back at her. She blushed at this. "Gomen.....are you waiting for someone?" she asked. "It's ok, and yes, I am. My name is Rion." the boy said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hotaru." replied Hotaru. " Hey Rion!!!!!" yelled a boy in the distance "Who's that?" asked Hotaru as she watched two figures get closer. "They're the people I've been waiting for! Hey Kyo, hey Rika!" he called out to the two. The boy had black hair like Hotaru's and purple eyes the same as Hotaru's. The girl had dark red hair that was pulled back into a French twist and had soulful dark red eyes. At first, you 'd think red eyes would be quite frightening, (Fallen Angel: like chibi-usa....*shivers*.... eep!) but her eyes were very peaceful and kind. "Hi, this is my new friend Hotaru" said Rion. Hotaru was surprised and glad he considered her a friend. "Hello, nice to meet you." she said. "I'm Kyo, and this is Rika. Have we met before?" asked the new boy. "I don't believe so...." replied Hotaru. Suddenly, Rika shrieked in pain and held her head. "Rika? oh no, not again!" said Kyo. "Make it stop!!" screamed Rika. Hotaru walked towards Rika and put her hands over Rika's head , and a bright purple light emerged from them. Rika's face relaxed, and she thanked Hotaru. "Wow, what did you do?" asked Rion. "I healed her..... I didn't hurt her at all, I swear!!" Hotaru said quickly. "Thank you very mu---" Kyo was about to finish when a big bug started blowing things up.It raced toward them and was about to spit out acid. It spit and missed them. 'Oh no, I can't transform here!!' thought Hotaru. The big bug threw a powerful blast at them. 'oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is it,' she thought. The blast was just inches from there face, and a cackling laugh could be heard.......  
  
  
  
  
  
#$~^Falken Angel's corner^~$#  
  
So you like? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tell me if I should continue or not!!!! sorry bout the cliffie!!! well hope you review! if you dont you shall eternally burn in the fiery pits of Hell!!!!!!! muhahahahah!!!! oopssssss...  
  
sorry well Review!!!! 


End file.
